Lola (Shark Tale)
Lola is the hidden true main antagonist in Shark Tale. She is Oscar's ex-girlfriend. Lola may be hot stuff, but she only cares for money and uses Oscar, also to make Angie jealous. She can be quite fierce and strong when angrily throwing Oscar across the room. All the male fish are attracted to her. If there is one thing Lola likes better then money, it's revenge. At the end, she tries to get back with Oscar and apologize for what she's done, but she ends up with Crazy Joe instead. Biography In Shark Tale Lola begins at first as the "femme fatale"; the beautiful, untouchable haughty fish that catches Oscar's eye. When Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, he becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, he instead foolishly places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer, calling him "Cute, but a nobody." Later, Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer. Later, she becomes his love interest and girlfriend, much to Oscar's glee and Angie's jealousy and dismay. After Oscar finishes a Sharkslayer stunt, Lola swims up to the cameras and forcefully kisses him, causing Angie to leave in sadness, anger and jealousy. But once Angie confesses her unconditional love to him, Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola—which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly slams Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In response Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing).But Lenny starts choking and vomits Angie out, causing Lino to recognize his son. Lola watches as Lino then chases Oscar out of the sit down and towards the Whale Wash. In the ending credits, Lola is looking for Oscar his penthouse (unaware that Oscar isn't there), saying that she knows she's been a bad girl, but Oscar would be crazy to take her back. But instead of Oscar, it's really Crazy Joe waiting for her and he shouts, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!". What happened to Lola after that is currently unknown. Personality Lola is shallow and superficial, and she knows it. She blatantly stated to Oscar that she was "Really superficial." and rebuked his affections, saying "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But you're a nobody." She has no interest in those who are not "top of the reef", and is a self-proclaimed gold-digger. Her biggest interest in the film was money; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on Oscar for dumping her and was even perfectly willing to arrange the sharks to Kidnap Angie in exchange for Oscar's obedience, even threatening Angie's life in order to do so. She is also highly manipulative and seductive, as showed in the film, where she entranced many male fish, including a married Shark. Appearance Lola is gorgeous lion fish who resembles her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Her "hair" is long and colored in alternate shades of orange and red with green eyes, paling out near the tip. Her scales over her abdomen and her tail give her the appearance of a long dress of pink and white. She has a small "waist". Trivia * Lola is often thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. ** Don Lino, while grumpy and short tempered, clearly just genuienly cared for his sons. Lola, however has no redeeming qualities. ** Lola also had bigger plans than Lino * She is thought to have similarities with Jessica Rabbit. Gallery Lola_hears_Oscar_bet.jpg|Lola hears Oscar's bet Lola_seductively_dances_in_front_of_Oscar.jpg|Lola seductively dances in front of Oscar. Nice_bet_Lola.jpg|"Nice bet." Shark-Tale-Lola-Oscar.jpg Superfical_Lola.jpg|"Look. Deep down, I'm really superficial." You're_cute_but_your_a_nobody.jpg|"Don't get me wrong. You're cute, but...you're a nobody." Lola_sees_Oscar_famous.jpg|Lola sees that Oscar has become the famous Sharkslayer. Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie.jpg|Lola seducing Oscar in front of Angie Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras.jpg|Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the Cameras, causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy, and sadness Lola noticing a depressed Oscar.jpg|Lola noticing a very depressed Oscar ignoring the party Forget about her she's a nobody.jpg|"That little bottom-feeder from the Whale Wash? Forget about her. She's a nobody. She told you that she loves you .jpg|"Oh let me guess: She told you that she loves you. Is that it?" [Laughs] not like you feel the same way .jpg|"It's not like you feel the same way about her."'' Laughs'' vlcsnap-2013-01-30-16h00m46s204.png|Lola glares at Oscar for dumping her. let me explain something to you lola.jpg|"Let me explain something to you!" Lola slamming Oscar against the windows.jpg|Lola mercilessly slamming Oscar across the windows Lola slams Oscar against the windows before sulking away.jpg|Lola slams Oscar one more time before sulking away Lola reveals herself at the sitdown.jpg|Lola reveals herself at the SitDown Lola smirking at the sitdown, revealing she arranged Angie to be kidnapped.jpg|Lola smirks wickedly at the sit-down, obviously revealing she arranged Angie to be kidnapped by Lino How ya doing pretty lady.jpg|Don Feinberg flirting with a disgusted Lola One thing i like better than money.jpg|"You know, Sharkslayer. There's only one thing I like better than money... REVENGE lola.jpg|"...REVENGE!" Loladefeat.jpg|Lola enters the penthouse looking for Oscar (unaware that he's not there) trying to apologize for her actions...only to find Crazy Joe there. Category:Shark Tale Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Antagonists Category:Fish Category:Sea animals Category:Bullies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Females